Benutzer Blog:MargaeryTyrell1/Anbruch einer neuen Ära
Altes stirbt, Neues wird Es ist früher Morgen, als die ersten Strahlen der über dem weiten Meer aufgehenden Sonne die weiche und ebenmäßige Haut von Daenerys Targaryen wärmen. Seit einigen Minuten sitzt sie schon vor dem kolossalen Spiegel ihres Schlafgemaches und lässt sich von einer ihrer vielen Dienerinnen die Frisur richten. Kompliziert geflochtene, weißblonde Zöpfe zieren das Haupt der Drachenmutter. "Nach dem Frühstück wünsche ich, dass mein loyaler Berater Tyrion in meinen Arbeitsraum geschickt wird, damit ich nochmals die Angriffspläne mit ihm erörtern kann!", äußert Dany in einer festen und bestimmenden Tonlage. "Sehr wohl, Khaleesi", antwortet die Dienerin, "Wenn Ihr gestattet, werde ich ihm sofort Bescheid geben, nachdem ich mit Eurem Haar fertig bin." Daenerys wendet ihren Kopf zur Seite und nickt zufrieden. Sie schaut über das offene Meer und stellt sich von Neuem die Frage, was sie wohl erwarten werde, wenn sie jene Meerenge überquere, um schließlich die Invasion in Westeros zu vollziehen. "Euer Mahl steht bereit, Khaleesi", ruft eine zweite Dienerin. Daenerys erhebt sich wortlos und schreitet gemeinsam mit ihrer Bediensteten gen Speisesaal. Nachdem Daenerys ihre Mahlzeit verspeist hat, betritt sie ihren privaten Arbeitsraum, in welchem sie sogleich die Reise- und Schlachtpläne auf dem Tisch ausbreitet. Nur kurze Zeit später stößt der inzwischen benachrichtigte Tyrion hinzu, welcher sich respektvoll verneigt: "Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Khaleesi?", fragt er mit ruhiger und untergebener Stimme. "Durchaus", entgegnet Dany knapp. "Ich ziehe ich Erwägung, unsere Reise schon morgen anzutreten. Je eher wir uns auf den Weg begeben, desto eher erklimme ich den Eisernen Thron, nach welchem ich mich nun schon so lange sehne. Ich spüre jeden Tag intensiver, wie sowohl das Volk in Westeros als auch der Eiserne Thron selbst nach der rechtmäßigen Königin rufen!" Tyrion beobachtet Daenerys eindringlich, während sie spricht. "Zweifelsohne kann ich Eure Ungeduld nachvollziehen, Khaleesi, doch dürfen wir nichts überstürzen. Haben wir alle organisatorischen Aspekte hinreichend überdacht? Wie sieht es beispielsweise mit der Treue der Graufreuds aus? Seid Ihr Euch ihrer sicher?", fragt Tyrion kritisch. "Asha und ihr Bruder Theon haben mir geschworen, stets loyal und ergeben zu sein. Wenn ich Westeros erobert habe, werde ich ihnen die Eiseninseln samt Salzthron zurückgeben, indem ich all meine Gegner - inklusive des bösartigen Onkels der Graufreud-Geschwister - liquidiere. Wer nicht für mich kämpft, ist automatisch gegen mich. Ich denke, damit sind sämtliche Unklarheiten beseitigt..." Tyrion nickt dezent. Nach dem Dialog blickt Daenerys siegessicher in Tyrions Gesicht, wobei ihre Augen auf mysteriöse Weise zu funkeln beginnen. In ihr lodert das Feuer der Entschlossenheit, das sie kaum noch zu bändigen weiß. "Ich will, dass wir heute noch einmal zum Hafen aufbrechen, auf dass ich meine versammelte Flotte erneut begutachten kann", spricht Dany in autoritärem Ton. "Sehr wohl, Khaleesi," erwidert Tyrion. "Welche Begleitung wünscht Ihr?" "Ich möchte Dich und Ser Jorah an meiner Seite wissen. Außerdem sollten mich vier meiner Soldaten begleiten, um diebisches Gesindel fernzuhalten...", formuliert Dany. Nickend meint Tyrion, dass er alles sofort in die Wege leiten werde. Auf der Straße angekommen, schreiten Dany und ihre Begleiter die Hafenstraße von Meereen entlang. "Fürwahr, wir befinden uns in einem kleinen Paradies", schwärmt Daenerys, während sie über das stille Meer und die am Ufer erblühenden Grünanlagen blickt. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir das Paradies erweitern, indem wir es durch einen zweiten Kontinent, nämlich Westeros, bereichern..." Dany lächelt machtversessen in sich hinein. Nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang am Hafen hat sich auch Daenerys mit ihrem Gefolge wieder im Pyramiden-Palast eingefunden, in welchem sie bis zur geplanten Abreise residiert. "Geht alle zeitig ins Bett!", befiehlt sie ihren untergebenen Soldaten. "Denn bereits im Morgengrauen muss ich mich auf ausgeschlafene, tatkräftige Männer verlassen können!" "Wie Ihr wünscht, Khaleesi", verabschieden sich die Ergebenen ins Bett. Daenerys hingegen nimmt in einem samtweichen, majestätischen Sessel platz. "Trag einen erlesenen roten Spätburgunder auf", weist Dany einen Diener an. "Setz Dich, Tyrion", verlangt sie. Tyrion leistet der Instruktion ohne zu zögern Folge. "Im Grunde ist es durchaus positiv, dass wir erst jetzt nach Westeros aufbrechen. So hatten unsere Feinde genügend Zeit, sich gegenseitig die Armeen und Heere zu dezimieren, indem all die selbst ernannten Könige gegeneinander Krieg führten. Das bedeutet, uns erwartet insgesamt weniger militärischer Widerstand." "Da gebe ich Euch Recht, Khaleesi", sagt Tyrion behutsam, während Daenerys genüsslich an ihrem Weine nippt. "Wohlan, mein treu ergebener Tyrion," setzt Dany an, "rufe mir nun Daario herein. Neben lieblichem Weine möchte ich vor unserem großen Aufbruch auch noch einmal den genussvollen Geschmack des Nektars der Liebe kosten!" Tyrion tut, wie ihm geheißen. ---------- Jon Schnee verweilt immer noch in der Taverne, die er nach der Ankunft in Essos aufgesucht hat. Zwar ist er eigentlich dort hingereist, weil Gerüchte kursieren, dass seine kleine Schwester Arya in Küstennähe gesehen worden sei, aber er ist noch immer so erschöpft von der Überreise, dass er sich entschließt, erst morgen in größerem Umfang nach ihr zu suchen. Des Weiteren ist ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in Essos möglicherweise noch valyrischen Stahl gebe, der sich im Kampfe gegen die weißen Wanderer als nützlich erweisen kann. An einem Nachbartisch wird er eines jungen Pärchens gewahr, das sich in den Armen hält. Daneben sitzen zwei junge Männer, die mit Schwertern bewaffnet sind. Jon steht auf und geht zu ihrem Tisch. "Hallo", sagt er, "ich bin neu hier und kenne mich nicht allzu gut aus... Könntet ihr mir vielleicht etwas mehr über die Ortschaft erzählen? Gerne spendiere ich euch auch noch etwas zum Trinken..." Er zeigt ein Säckchen mit Münzen vor. Die beiden Jungen haben keine Einwände und bitten ihn, Platz zu nehmen. "Was willst du denn wissen? Wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Jon. Mein Name ist Jon.", antwortet Jon freundlich... "Jon...", wiederholt der Mann... "Mein Name ist Roderick. Also, mit welchen Informationen kann ich behilflich sein?" "Ich habe das Gerücht vernommen, dass es hierzulande valyrischen Stahl geben soll... wisst ihr, wo man diesen finden und schmieden lassen kann?" "Hahaha", lacht der andere Mann, der sich bislang noch nicht namentlich vorgestellt hat... "Valyrischen Stahl suchst du?", spricht er. "Weißt du nicht, wie selten der ist? Ja, es gibt hier in den Bergen Stätten, an denen valyrischer Stahl gefunden wurde, doch die Schächte sind so eng, dass allenfalls Kinder sie betreten können, um den Stahl zu bergen!" "Ja", unterbricht der Andere, "aber die Kinderarbeit ist von der neuen Königin kürzlich verboten worden. Seither können diese antiken Gegenstände früherer Kulturen, die damals durch die Erdrutsche verschüttet wurden, nicht mehr geborgen werden..." "Vielleicht bekomme ich die Erlaubnis, selbst in den besagten Bergen nachzuschauen?", fragt Jon. "Hast du denn Männer, die klein genug sind?" "Eventuell könnte mir meine Schwester auf freiwilliger Basis helfen, denn sie ist noch recht klein. Das heißt, sofern ich sie finde", entgegnet Jon... "Doch erst einmal müsste ich ja ohnehin die Erlaubnis dafür einholen..."Jon blickt sich um. "Das ist wahr", reagiert nun der scheinbar Namenlose. "Die Königin, unsere sogenannte Khaleesi, findest du in der großen Pyramide!" "Danke", erwidert Jon. "Ich habe die imposanten Pyramiden schon bei meiner Anreise gesehen. Die finde ich sicher. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo ich diese Nacht verweilen kann?", fragt er. "Natürlich. Hier in dieser Taverne bieten sie unter anderem auch Schlafplätze an! Frag einfach am Tresen." Erleichtert bedankt sich Jon von Neuem und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung macht er sich auf, um sich eine Unterkunft für die Nacht zu bestellen, die er auch vom Wirt erhält. Es sind noch Zimmer frei. Doch bevor sich Jon zur Ruhe legt, begibt er sich noch einmal auf die Straße, um schon einmal den Weg zur Pyramide abzugehen, auf dass er ihn auch am nächsten Tage möglichst zügig finden möge. ---------- Als das erotische und intensive Liebesspiel zwischen Daenerys und Daario beendet worden ist und Daario sich in seinen eigenen Raum begeben hat, erhebt sich Dany noch einmal aus dem Bett, um durch das Fenster hinaus auf die See und über die Landschaft zu schauen, welche ins fahle Licht des scheinbar einsam am Himmel stehenden Vollmondes getränkt sind. Ein kühler Nachtwind spielt mit Danys Haar, welches ihr über das Antlitz weht. "Schon bald ist es soweit", denkt sich Daenerys voller Erwartung. "Schon bald werde ich erhalten, worauf ich seit meiner Geburt ein unumstößliches Anrecht habe." Ihren verstorbenen Bruder Viserys sah Dany schon seit Langem als Versager an. Sie ahnte seit jeher, dass er kein wahrer Drache ist. "Ich wurde in die Welt hineingeboren, um die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen, um zu fördern, was Gutes ist, und zu verderben, was Böses ist. Wer sich mir widersetzen will, ist Fürsprecher des Bösen und gehört genauso vernichtet wie das Böse selbst...", ist sich Daenerys sicher. Am Horizont zeichnet sich unterdessen eine rosafarbene Verfärbung ab, was auf die bald aufgehende Sonne hindeutet. Der neue Morgen bricht an und nach einem kurzen Schlaf sitzt die Khaleesi zum letzten Male vor der Überfahrt vor ihren Schlachtplänen, um noch einmal zu überprüfen, ob die theoretische Organisation der Überfahrt und der angedachten Kriegsführung in Westeros auch tatsächlich lückenlos ausgestaltet worden ist. Nach einer kritisch-analytischen Betrachtung nickt sie zufrieden. Zweifelsfrei haben ihre Berater und sie selbst betreffs dieser Planungen eine exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Sie geht zum Fenster und schaut hinunter auf den Vorhof der Pyramide, auf dem sich schon ihre Armeen versammeln, welche nur noch der Anweisung harren, zu den Schiffen aufzubrechen. Anschließend wirft die mit einem eleganten, dunkelblauen Seidenkleid bekleidete Khaleesi, deren helle Haare wie immer prachtvoll gesteckt und verziert sind, einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Sie ist zufrieden. Und obgleich die Gefahr besteht, dass ihr Kleid auf ihrem Wege mit allerlei Schmutz kontaminiert werden könnte, will sie sich heute besonders edel präsentieren, wovon auch die mit Saphiren versehene Halskette auf ihrem Brusthof zeugt. Daenerys steigt die Stufen hinab und gelangt schließlich zum Haupttor, welches sie mit einem dröhnenden Geräusch öffnet. Sogleich wird sie von Tyrion, Ser Barristan und Ser Jorah begrüßt, die sichtlich erfreut sind, ihre Khaleesi zu erblicken. Daenerys sieht ihnen nacheinander direkt in die Augen und fragt: "Seid ihr bereit für den Aufbruch?" "Jawohl, verehrte Khaleesi!", antworten alle drei nahezu synchron. Lächelnd blinzelt sie und gibt das Kommando, gen Hafen zur Flotte aufzubrechen. Daenerys schaut über ihre Armee und fragt mit lauter Stimme in die Runde: "Seid auch ihr bereit und entschlossen, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen, auf dass wir Westeros erobern und den Eisernen Thron der rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zuführen?" "JAAA!!!", brüllt jeder Einzelne und zieht zum Zeichen der Entschiedenheit sein Schwert. Die Khaleesi hebt ihr Haupt empor und lässt eine sanfte Brise mit ihren Haaren spielen. Anschließend konzentriert sie sich wieder auf ihre Gefolgschaft und ruft: "Aufbruch!" Und alle beginnen, in Richtung Hafen zu marschieren. "Hast Du sichergestellt, dass sich das Königinnenschiff inmitten aller anderen Schiffe befinden wird?", wendet sich Daenerys auf dem Weg an ihren Vertrauten Tyrion. "Ja, Khaleesi", antwortet der Angesprochene sicher. "Wir haben alles arrangiert, damit Ihr Euch in absoluter Sicherheit befindet!" "Nun, das spricht mir zu", sagt die Khaleesi, ohne Tyrion noch länger anzuschauen. "Auch um alle weiteren Details wurde sich mit akribischer Hingabe gekümmert, verehrte Khaleesi, dessen könnt Ihr Euch gewiss sein!" "Wir werden sehen...", entgegnet die Khaleesi, wobei sie ihren Kopf zu Tyrion neigt und dabei ihre Augenlider bis zur Hälfte schließt. Tyrion nickt. Nach einer Weile kann man bereits die Schiffe ausmachen, die im Hafen bereitstehen und nur auf die Abreise zu warten scheinen. Während die dothrakischen Kämpfer, die Zweitgeborenen sowie die Unbefleckten sich auf ihren Schiffen einfinden, wird auch die Khaleesi an Bord ihres Königinnenschiffes geleitet. An Bord stehen einige Soldaten, die Daenerys ehrfürchtig in Empfang nehmen. Dany schaut beiläufig in ihre Gesichter, ohne auf die Einzelnen zu reagieren, bis sie schließlich einen jungen Kämpfer sieht, der ihr Interesse weckt: "Du... Wie heißt Du?", spricht sie ihn mit fester Stimme und fixierendem Blick an. "Mein Name ist Ryon, verehrte Khaleesi", gibt der Kämpfer unsicher preis. Daenerys legt ihre Hand unter Ryons Kinn und hebt es empor, damit sie ihm mit ihren eisblauen Augen in die seinen schauen kann. "Schön", sagt sie kühl, "Du wirst fortan als mein persönlicher Diener fungieren, der dafür Sorge trägt, dass ich keinerlei Unannehmlichkeiten zu erdulden habe. Ich hoffe, Du bist Dir der diversen Aufgabenbereiche bewusst..." "Meine Königin", antwortet der Angesprochene vorsichtig, "ich danke Euch für diese große Ehre, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann, wie ich dazu komme... Aber ich werde natürlich jeden Eurer Wünsche erfüllen, so gut ich kann!" "Du machst einen gescheiten Eindruck, siehst recht fähig aus. Folge mir in meine Kajüte. Dort zeige ich Dir, wo Du meinen Nachttopf findest, den es zu entleeren gilt, wann immer Du etwas darin entdeckst. Außerdem wünsche ich, dass Du dafür sorgst, dass immer gut gelüftet ist. Ansonsten werde ich auf Dich zurückgreifen, sollte ich Deiner bedürfen..." Daenerys lässt sein Kinn los, wobei ein prächtiger Rubin an ihrem Finger in der strahlenden Sonne aufglänzt. "Jawohl, Khaleesi, ich folge Euch sofort." "Nun denn", spricht die Khaleesi und wendet sich Tyrion zu, "gib das Kommando zur Abfahrt". Tyrion nimmt den Befehl an und befolgt ihn sogleich. Unmittelbar danach setzt sich das große Schiff mit Kurs auf Westeros in Bewegung. "Beschäftigst Du Dich mit politischen Themen, Bursche?", fragt Daenerys während des Gehens Ryon, ohne ihn anzuschauen. "Leider nur ein wenig, meine Königin, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr das Land wieder zu alter Stärke zurückführen und mit gerechter Hand herrschen werdet." Die Khaleesi schließt kurz die Augen und muss ein wenig lächeln. "Fürwahr, das hast Du korrekt erfasst... Du befindest Dich also im Klaren darüber, dass ich schon bald über ganz Westeros herrschen werde. Gibt es etwas Spezifisches, von dem Du Dir wünschst, dass es eintrete? Oder anders gefragt: Wenn Dir eines schönen Tages die Regentschaft zufiele, was wäre Dein wichtigster Akt in dieser Funktion?" Die Khaleesi schließt mit einem großen goldenen Schlüssel die Tür ihrer Kajüte auf und bittet Ryon herein. Sie bedeutet ihm, dass er auf einem freien Stuhl vor einem hölzernen Tisch, der an der Wand des Schiffes festmontiert ist, Platz nehmen dürfe. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag